Question: Raquel has collected $\$ 3.80$ in nickels and dimes. She has exactly $48$ nickels. How many dimes does she have?
Solution: The $48$ nickels are worth $48 \cdot \$ 0.05 = \$ 2.40$. The remaining dimes are worth $ \$ 3.80 - \$ 2.40 = \$ 1.40$. Because each dime is worth $ \$ 0.10$, there are $ \$ 1.40 \div \$ 0.10 = \boxed{14}$ dimes.